RoChu Music Meme
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: A meme that I found on deviantART; it's a writing meme. 10 songs. 10 short drabbles. RoChu: Russia x China, Ivan x Yao. APH/Hetalia. Some are happy, some are angsty, some are pretty sad in my opinion.


THEME: RoChu (Russia x China from Hetalia Axis Powers)

**1. Unlimited by Nanase Aikawa (Samurai 7 Opening Theme Song)**

"How long did you carry around your pain alone? How many times did you smile, hiding the loneliness in your eyes aru?" Yao asked, staring at the silver-haired boy before him. The child smiled up at him innocently, even though blood stained his face and coat. He child held a metal pipe, smeared with crimson blood.

Yao lowered his eyes sadly, and he dropped down to his knees, hugging the boy tightly to his chest. "You are not alone anymore, aru…" Yao whispered. "It's okay now, Ivan aru…"

Ivan hugged Yao back, at first hesitantly, and then just as tightly as Yao had hugged him. _This must be destiny, da?_he thought to himself. "I love you, Yao-Yao…" _I wish time would just stop, and I could stay here in Yao's arms forever… That would be a miracle, da?_

**2. Loves Me Not by T.A.T.U.****  
**

Yao wondered to himself silently, **i**_When… When did I fall in love with him aru?_** /i**He knew he had been in denial for quite a while. He did not want to be in love with Ivan, but he just could not help it. He did not even know why or how he fell in love with Ivan… but it simply happened. Ivan did not know this though; there was no way Yao was going to tell Ivan that. Yao did not know if Ivan even loved him back. After all, Ivan might have stalked him, but Ivan also asked everyone to be "one with Russia." Yao was not special.

"Does he love me aru…?" Yao wondered as he stared out the window. He could see the border between his land and cold Russia. The line was quite clear, and Yao wondered if he should cross it and tell Ivan how he felt. Ivan crossed the border over to Yao's house many times, but Yao had not been to Russia yet. "I should go aru…"

Yao stood up, and put on his winter coat and his hat, and then left his house, shutting the door behind him.

**3. Fairytale by Alexander Rybak**

Ivan stood in front of Yao's door with a bouquet of bright sunflowers in hand. He remembered when he was younger, and always came to Yao's house to play. It was mainly to escape from his scary sister Natalia, but over time, he went to Yao's house more and more without any excuse, even if Natalia was not at home.

Now, Ivan was not a little kid anymore. In fact, he had grown much taller than Yao! But, he still came to Yao's house, for no reason at all really. He knew Yao was annoyed with him at times, since he showed up with no invitation, but he didn't care. Ivan knocked on the door, and Yao soon opened it.

"Here, da!" Ivan handed over the sunflowers.

Yao blushed, pink creeping over his cheeks. "What is all this, aru?"

"I just felt like giving you some flowers, da!"

"But… why, aru?"

"I'm in love with you!" Ivan declared. Then, he thought to himself, _I'm cursed with this love, and I cannot escape. I don't want to ever fall out of love either, da!_

**4. Ring Ding Dong by SHINee**

"What are you doing aru?" Yao demanded to know as he felt himself get suddenly lifted up by the taller Russian.

"I can't stop myself! You're too pretty, da?" Ivan replied with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Aiyaah…" Yao yelped as Ivan hugged him close, Yao's feet still off the ground. Then, Yao gasped as Ivan captured his lips in a smoldering kiss. Yao pulled away, and kicked his legs, demanding to be let down. Ivan did not try to kiss Yao again, but he did not let Yao out of his grip. Instead, Ivan hugged Yao closer to him.

"I am never setting you free, my little butterfly," Ivan whispered into Yao's ear.

Yao shivered. But he had no time to react as Ivan kissed him again.

**5. Hey Juliet by LMNT**

Ivan watched Yao as he walked down the hallway. Yao did not notice, just holding his books close to his chest and chatting with his East Asian siblings. The group of Asians walked down the hallway with a light-hearted air. Ivan did not care about anyone else, not Kiku, not Mei-Mei, not Hong-kun, not Yong Soo. His eyes were only on Yao.

"He's definitely my type!" Ivan declared to himself in a murmur. He fell in love with Yao at first sight, even though it was his first day at school here at World Academy. Everything about Yao drew Ivan in thought.

Ivan had the feeling Yao liked him back, or at least this is the message he got when he caught Yao glancing over at him during history class or at lunch time.

Finally, Ivan decided to tell Yao how he felt. In the middle of history class one day, he stood up and sprinted over to Yao's seat, handing Yao a single red peony tied with a gorgeous sunflower bloom. "Hey Yao, go out with me, da?"

**6. Playing with Fire by Ovi and Paula Seling**

_If we get together now we'll burn this place down!_**  
**

Ivan chased after Yao, but the Chinese man was swift and lithe, running away successfully. It was like a game of cat and mouse.

"Wait, Yao!" Ivan called out, dashing after Yao as he ducked behind some trees in the wood.

Soon, Yao stopped running, sitting on a bench in a park. It was summer time, and the sun's golden rays were shimmering in the blue skies. It was all very pretty, but Ivan did not notice. He was too busy trying to catch his breath and reach the bench. Finally, he sat down next to Yao.

"Why do you keep running away from me, Yao-yao?"

"Don't call me that aru!" Yao scolded defiantly, turning his head away from Ivan.

Ivan suddenly held Yao's hands, and Yao wondered what Ivan was thinking. Ivan leaned toward Yao, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Yao did not pull away though.

_Tell me now, do you feel this burning desire?_**  
**

"Was that just a dream?" Ivan asked out loud when they pulled away from the kiss for breath.

"No, aru..."

**7. ****帶我走****by Rainie Yang**

_帶我走 __Dai wo zou… Take me away…_

Yao sat huddled in the corner of his home… if it could still be called a home that is. Ravaged by times of war, it was a broken home. It was empty, lonely, cold. The windows were shattered, glass lying in shards about the ground. The walls were half-destroyed, and the gardens outside were dying. The flowers were all wilting, and the plants bore no fruit.

Yao hugged his knees to his chest, and tears ran down his cheek. Bandages were wrapped about his arms and legs, but some blood still leaking out, scarlet splotches coloring his once proud uniform.

He felt so alone.

But he wasn't alone. He heard footsteps, and he looked up, hastily wiping his tears and blood from his face. A tall man with stunning violet eyes, silver-blonde hair, and a long scarf wrapped about his neck came into view.

"I- Ivan…? Is that you aru?" Yao asked. Ivan came closer and kneeled down so he would be at the Chinese man's height.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, concern washing over his features.

"Yes, aru…"

"No, you're not."

Yao nodded, biting his lip. "Take me away… please aru… 帶我走 …"

Ivan nodded, and lifted Yao's slender body, carrying Yao in his strong arms.

**8. Whispers by UnSun**

"You are my sun," Ivan whispered into Yao's ear.

Yao smiled despite himself. "And why may that be aru?" he asked.

Ivan shrugged, not really wanting to answer the question. He just knew that Yao was his sun, his light, his little sunflower. And if it was night time, Yao would be his moonlight.

"Why, aru?" Yao asked again, curiously this time.

Ivan whispered back an answer after a moment of thought, "You show me the way, da? You keep me sane, you know. But sometimes I wonder if you make me insane as well… you keep showing up in my dreams, my little Yao-yao."

"Your dreams aru?" Yao's face flushed a scarlet color, and Ivan chuckled, twirling a strand of Yao's hair around his finger playfully. "Do I want to know aru…?"

**9. Magnet by Miku and Luka**

Yao and Ivan stared at each other, amber eyes meeting amethyst ones. They knew they probably should not be together at the moment; they were before, but now they were separated. Their bosses did not want them together.

They were forbidden to see each other.

But somehow, they were drawn back together. It was like a magnet. "Why am I here aru…?" Yao asked out loud, not even sure why his feet brought him to this borderline.

Ivan asked almost the same question, "How did I get here…?" He was standing right at the border between Russia and China, just inches away from his beloved Yao. He glanced over his shoulder, at the cold, snowy terrain of his home. Then, he looked back at Yao. It was as if Yao's eyes held sunshine.

Yao flinched, remembering that he was not supposed to be here. But he couldn't help it. It was like he was chained to Ivan. He could not stay separated from him. Yao reached out with his slender fingers, and touched Ivan's face gingerly, making sure he was not imagining it.

Ivan ran his fingers through Yao's hair, confirming that the Chinese man was not just an apparition. Ivan leaned down and kissed Yao on the forehead, and then his lips moved down to Yao's lips. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding one another in a desperate embrace, kisses deepening.

**10. ****유효기간****by 8Eight**

Ivan cried out, "Say that you love me… please… Please come back…" He banged on the wood of Yao's door.

Yao leaned against the door on the other side, not opening it. He couldn't look at Ivan's face. He just couldn't. He did not know what he would say. His boss had caught him and Ivan together a few nights ago, and since then, Yao had been basically locked at home, an eye kept on him. He was never to see Ivan again.

"Just taking a look at you will make me happy… Please come out!" Ivan begged, banging at the wooden door again.

Yao winced, and stayed silent. He bit his lip; he tried not to cry. He swallowed his tears back.

"Please say that you love me…" Ivan sank down against the door, banging it again, but with less energy this time.

Yao thought to himself forlornly, _I thought our love would last for eternity… but it can't be helped aru…_He covered his ears, not wanting to hear Ivan's pleas.

"Say that you love me…" Ivan whispered through the door. "Because I love you so much, da..."


End file.
